L'admirateur secret
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Katniss se rend à la soirée d'Halloween organisée par sa meilleure amie. Elle est censée y retrouver son petit ami, Peeta, mais également son admirateur secret dont elle ignore tout… M pour le lemon !


**Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Hunger Games sont la propriété de Suzanne Collins. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'un O.S !**

**C'est avec un jour de retard que je vous poste l'O.S d'Halloween. Basé sur l'univers d'Hunger Games, il n'est pas indispensable que vous ayez lus les romans. Je sors totalement du contexte et tout change. C'est un O.S tout a fait banal, simple et un peu niais. Sa me change de certains O.S dramatiques.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous donne rendez-vous sur ma page facebook **Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat !

* * *

_**Panem !**_

_**31 octobre !**_

_**Point de vue de Katniss !**_

**Je rêve… Je rêve de mon amoureux. De Peeta Mellark, et c'est un rêve très agréable… mais je suis tirée de mon fabuleux rêve par une sorte de caresse sur mon visage et sur mon bras. Pourquoi c'est aussi rugueux ? Ce doit être ma couverture, vu que je me suis enroulée dedans en me couchant la nuit dernière, mais comme quand je dors seule je gigote comme un asticot, elle a dû bouger dans la nuit… Hum, je ne sens plus rien. Je peux retourner à mon rêve… A Peeta qui me sourit, qui me prend dans ses bras et qui m'embrasse… mais je ne peux pas en profiter car je sens encore ce contact rugueux sur ma peau. A contrecœur, je me tire moi-même de mon sommeil et j'ouvre lentement les yeux. J'ai mon coussin entre les mains, comme s'il s'agissait du corps de Peeta. J'ouvre entièrement les yeux et ce que je vois, à un centimètre de mon visage c'est un truc noir et… une forme flasque et poilue avec des trucs qui pendent de chaque côté et des yeux rouges... J'hurle en me levant de mon lit et je tombe de mon lit, emmêlée dans mes draps. Aye !**

**Je me défais du drap et réussis à me remettre sur mes jambes, et ce que j'ai cru être pour une vraie araignée n'est qu'en faite une simple araignée en plastique. Ma sœur est de son côté de la chambre, à côté de son lit, déjà prête pour l'école et elle est en train de rire à mes dépends. **

« Et tu trouves ça drôle ? » m'écriais-je en attrapant l'araignée en plastique.

« Si tu voyais ta tête. » réplique-t-elle en riant encore plus.

« J'ai failli avoir une attaque. » rétorquai-je.

« Joyeux Halloween ! » me dit-elle tout sourire.

**Je vais la tuer. Je lui balance l'araignée dessus mais elle l'esquive. Je déteste par-dessus tout être réveillée de cette façon, ça me met de mauvaise humeur. En colère, je sors de la chambre et je pars m'enfermer dans la salle de bain le temps de prendre ma douche. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire de mal dans ma vie pour mériter une petite sœur aussi insupportable ? Tous les ans à cette date-là elle me fait des crasses de ce genre au réveil, et ça me met toujours d'humeur massacrante pour une bonne partie de la journée. Je me détends lorsque l'eau chaude me rince le corps du gel douche et mes cheveux du shampoing. **_**Reste calme Katniss, dans quelques minutes Peeta sera là et tout ira pour le mieux…**_** Je me reprends et souris en pensant à mon copain, qui soit-dit en passant supporte mon sale caractère depuis trois ans jour pour jour. Il m'a fait sa déclaration pour la première fois un soir d'Halloween alors que nous n'avions que quatorze ans. Trop mignon !**

**Les choses ont évoluées depuis. Je suis plus libérée, moins pudique envers lui et nous sommes… très proches, pas qu'émotionnellement, mais malheureusement nous n'avons pas autant de moment seul que nous le voulions. Heureusement que ma meilleure amie est là pour m'aider à manigancer des soirées entre filles afin que je me retrouve seule avec Peeta. Je sors de la douche, m'enroule dans mon peignoir, sèche mes cheveux et les coiffe rapidement avant de les tresser. Je file dans ma chambre et enfile mes sous-vêtements, un jean délavé, un chemisier crème et mes chaussures. J'attrape mon sac et sors de ma chambre alors qu'on sonne à la porte. J'entends ma sœur dire :**

_« Katniss est d'une humeur massacrante ! »_

_« On se demande bien pourquoi. »_

_**Peeta ! **_**Je traverse le couloir en courant, descends les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et manque de tomber à la renverse mais Peeta anticipe et me rattrape par les hanches et je retombe dans ses bras.**

« Wow, belle réception ! » dis-je le souffle coupé.

« Charmant colis ! » me sourit-il avant de me dire d'une voix plus basse. « Joyeux anniversaire mon amour ! »

« Un bonbon ou un sort ? »

**Tout sourire, il met un bonbon entre ses dents et me regarde, m'incitant à croquer dans la friandise, ce que je fais avant de l'embrasser tendrement. **

_« Mais vous êtes dégueulasse. » s'écrit ma sœur._

« Quelle garce ! » dis-je en marmonnant.

**Peeta rit puis m'aide à me mettre correctement sur mes jambes. Il me dit :**

« Le petit déj' est dans la voiture ! » me dit-il.

« Alors en route ! » déclarai-je.

**Je dis au revoir à ma mère et je sors de la maison, suivant Peeta jusqu'à sa voiture. Un pick-up. Il semble vieux mais il est en très bonne état. Peeta me montre un sachet d'où s'échappe une délicieuse odeur de pain au chocolat. Je tends la main pour m'en emparer mais il met le sac hors de ma portée.**

« Donne-moi ça, je meurs de faim ! » dis-je fermement.

« J'ai pas eu mon _bisou_. » se plaint-il.

**Il insiste bien sur le **_**bisou **_**et je sais ce que ça veut dire. Je l'attrape par le col de sa veste et je l'attire à moi, posant ma bouche sur la sienne. Il approfondit le baiser et nos langues se mêlent. A bout de souffle – et surtout affamée – je mets fin au baiser.**

« Puis-je avoir mon petit déjeuner, Monsieur Mellark ? » je demande.

« Mais bien sûr, Melle Everdeen ! » me répond-il.

**Il me tend le sachet, je le prends et Peeta démarre le pick-up. J'attache ma ceinture, imité par Peeta, et je mange mon déjeuner tandis que la voiture file sur la route, traversant le petit quartier à l'est de Panem et se dirige en plein dans le centre pour aller au lycée.**

**Quand Peeta se gare sur l'immense parking du lycée, je pince les lèvres, frustrée et toujours de mauvaise humeur malgré le petit déjeuner que je venais d'engloutir.**

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » me demande Peeta. « C'est à cause de ta sœur ? »_

« En partie ! » dis-je sans le regarder.

**C'est censé être un jour important dans ma vie puisque c'est notre anniversaire et je boude… mais j'ai mes raisons que je ne peux dire à Peeta. Qui sait comment il le prendrait si je le lui dis ?**

_« Bébé ! » m'appelle-t-il._

« Quoi ? » dis-je en le regardant.

**Aussitôt, ma bonne humeur revient et je lui souris. Il a coincé un bonbon entre ses dents. Je défais ma ceinture et me penche vers Peeta pour croquer dans le bonbon, puis en l'embrassant, comme l'était notre coutume pour Halloween et notre anniversaire. Je vais beaucoup mieux grâce à ce baiser. On descend de la voiture et on marche main dans la main jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée. Le grand portail en fer qui arborait les initial **_**PHS**_** (Panem High School), a été redécoré avec un goût certain, aux couleurs d'Halloween. C'est le dernier jour de l'école et pourtant je ressens déjà l'envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de rentrer chez moi en courant s'il le fallait. Les lèvres de Peeta se posent sur ma joue et je tourne la tête pour qu'il les pose sur les miennes. Oui je passe mon temps à embrasser mon mec, et alors ? Tous les couples font ça…**

_« Vous vous donnez en spectacle ! »_

**Il faut toujours qu'elle vienne gâcher mes moments avec Peeta. Il met fin au baiser et passa son bras autour de mon épaule, et j'enroule le mien autour de sa taille.**

« Quand Gale et toi vous vous donnez en spectacle on ne dit rien. » lui dit Peeta.

« Oh il va nous faire une crise. » s'amuse Gale, qui est adossé au portail. « Salut Catnip ! »

« Je déteste ce surnom. » je marmonne.

« C'est pour ça que je le dis. » rit Gale.

« Vous venez toujours à ma fête ce soir ? » nous demande Johanna.

« Ouais, faudra juste que je passe chez moi après les cours pour prendre mes affaires et je me prépare chez toi, comme c'était prévu. » je réponds.

« Et toi joli cœur ? » demanda Johanna à mon copain.

« Euh, en fait je dois faire la fermeture de la boulangerie… » commence-t-il à répondre.

« Quoi ? » dis-je en le regardant. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis plus tôt ? »

« Désolé, mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix. » me dit-il.

« Tu seras là vers quelle heure ? » je lui demande en essayant de cacher ma déception.

« Minuit, environs ! » me répond-il.

« Quoi ? »

**Ça y est, ma mauvaise humeur reprend le dessus. Je lui lâche la taille et j'entre en toute hâte dans le lycée. Je suis furieuse. Ma charmante belle-mère fait toujours tout ce qu'elle peut pour me pourrir la vie, et je suis sûre et certaine que c'est elle qui a dit à Peeta de rester à la boulangerie toute la soirée, gâchant ainsi notre anniversaire. J'entre dans le bâtiment et file jusqu'à mon casier. Je remarque vite fait la déco qui se veut épouvante, et ce crétin de Cato – qui croit que je ne l'ai pas reconnu sous son masque débile – essaie de me faire peur, mais je ne suis tellement pas d'humeur que je le pousse sans ménagement, lui et sa saleté de blonde… Glimmer !**

« Hey non mais tu ne sais pas rigoler ? » me crie-t-elle.

« Pas avec des crétins comme vous ! » je réplique aussitôt avant de m'arrêter devant mon casier.

**Je fais la combinaison et le petit **_**clic **_**du cadenas se fait entendre. J'ouvre mon casier et prends mon livre d'histoire – même si je doute qu'il me serve à quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui – et je le mets dans mon sac quand je remarque un papier plié en deux scotché à la paroi métallique du casier. Je le décroche et l'ouvre. Il y a un mot d'écrit à l'intérieur, tapé à l'ordinateur apparemment. Ça disait : **_**'Ce soir, je te verrais enfin et te déclarerais mon amour' ! **_**Et merde, il ne manquait plus que ça. Pas encore lui… En plus il ne signe jamais et je me demande comment il peut connaitre la combinaison de mon casier. Je ne sais pas qui m'envoie ces mots. Faut que je parle à Johanna… Je range le bout de papier dans mon sac et au bon moment puisque Peeta s'approche de moi.**

« Ne m'en veux pas. » me dit-il en s'appuyant contre le casier voisin.

« Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux mais à ta mère. » dis-je avant d'expliquer : « Chaque fois qu'on se prévoit une soirée, elle fait tout pour la gâcher en te retenant à la boulangerie. »

« Je sais, mais hey, écoute… » me dit-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes alors que je referme mon casier. « Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour m'échapper le plus tôt possible, et quand je serai auprès de toi, je ne te quitterais plus jusqu'au petit matin, car j'ai bien l'intention de passer toute la nuit à te tenir dans mes bras. »

« Tu vas seulement me tenir dans tes bras ? » je demande en sentant mes joues rougir.

« Arrête de parler. » me susurre-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

**La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit…**

**La journée est passée à une vitesse folle et je suis presque en train de m'endormir pendant le cours d'histoire de Mr Crane. Il n'est pas aussi barbant habituellement et ses cours m'intéressent, mais ça fait quatre ans qu'il nous radote la même chose à Halloween. Je croise le regard de Johanna qui est assise à ma droite, et elle est aussi blasée que moi. Je risque un œil à Peeta, qui est à une rangée derrière moi à ma gauche, et lui aussi à l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Il capte mon regard et me sourit, mais je n'ai pas le temps de le lui rendre que le prof nous interrompt.**

« Mademoiselle Everdeen, je vous ennuie peut-être ? » me demande-t-il.

« Euh… non monsieur. » je réponds en me redressant sur ma chaise.

« Bien, peut-être pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous inspire Halloween ? » me suggère-t-il.

« Et bien, des bonbons ! » dis-je en souriant, faisant pouffer ma voisine de droite.

« Evidemment. » sourit-il. « Il n'y a que ça ? »

« Les soirées à finir la tête dans la cuvette au petit matin. » je continue dans un sourire.

**Tous les autres élèves se mettent à rire et je tape dans la main de Johanna.**

« Je vois. » sourit Monsieur Crane en s'asseyant au bord de son bureau. « Pour vous c'est une occasion de faire la fête. »

« La chasse aux bonbons c'est plutôt dépassé pour nous. » lui dit Johanna.

« Mais vous vous déguisez. » dit le prof.

« C'est justement ça qui est amusant, pour nous. » intervint Cato qui est tout au fond de la salle. « On organise nos propres fêtes et on se déguise comme on veut… On fait ce qui est de notre âge ! »

« Et vous Peeta ? » demande le prof à mon chéri. « Qu'est-ce que vous a apporté Halloween ? »

« Et bien, tout simplement la fille que j'aime ! » répond Peeta.

**Je vais fondre sur ma chaise… La fin des cours sonne…**

« Jeunes gens passez de bonnes vacances. » nous souhaite le prof. « N'oubliez pas de faire vos devoir et on se revoit dans quinze jours ! »

**On remballe tous nos affaires à la va-vite, et une fois sortit de la salle de cours, la main de Peeta se glisse dans la main. Nos doigts s'entremêlent aussitôt. Johanna nous rejoint.**

« Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi il nous raconte l'histoire d'Halloween chaque année ? » nous demande-t-elle.

« Va lui demander. » lui répond Peeta.

« Non merci. » grimace-t-elle, puis elle me dit : « Je passe te prendre chez toi dans une heure. »

« Plutôt deux ! » lui dis-je.

**Elle file à son casier non sans me jeter un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus. Peeta et moi on s'arrête devant le sien à lui, puis au mien. Ouf, pas de mot… Je ferme mon casier avec soulagement et je suis Peeta hors du lycée. On remonte dans le pick-up. Je fourgue mon sac sur le siège arrière et j'attache ma ceinture. Peeta démarre la voiture et quitte le parking du lycée pour les deux prochaines semaines. On ne va pas chez moi… du moins pas directement. Ce qu'on fait tous les jours après les cours ou quand on a du temps libre. Il arrête le pick-up derrière un parc encore vide… Le moteur s'arrête. Je ne défais pas ma ceinture, Peeta s'en charge et je passe sur le siège arrière. Je pousse mon sac et aussitôt le mot de mon admirateur quel qui soit me revient en tête. Dès que Peeta me rejoint, je l'attrape par la nuque et l'embrasse avec fougue. Il me rend aussitôt mon baiser, peut-être avec plus de fougue et la température commence à monter. J'ai chaud, très chaud. Je déboutonne mon chemisier car j'ai envie de sentir les mains de Peeta sur ma peau.**

« Peeta… tes mains… » je marmonne entre deux baisers.

« Hum quoi ? » demande-t-il.

« Sur moi… vite. » je le supplie presque.

**Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Ma peau s'embrasse encore plus au contact de ses mains sur mes hanches. Il remonte et effleure mes seins. Mon dos se cambre, et Peeta m'emprisonne dans ses bras alors que je mets fin au baiser pour embrasser son cou. Il fait de même mais sur ma clavicule.**

« On devrait… en garder un peu pour ce soir… » me dit Peeta.

**Je me recule et plante mon regard dans le sien.**

« Je t'aime. »

**J'ai mis tellement d'amour dans ces deux petits mots que Peeta m'embrasse avec tout autant d'amour, mêlant sa langue rapidement à la mienne. Ce baiser me laisse à bout de souffle.**

« Je t'aime aussi. » me répond-il.

**Je souris. Nos lèvres se reconnectent… On ne voit pas le temps passer et quand on cesse de s'embrasser, c'est quand mon téléphone sonne. Peeta n'a plus son t-shirt dont je l'en ai délesté rapidement. Mon téléphone est dans mon sac. Je le prends et je vois que c'est Johanna qui m'appelle. Je décroche.**

« Je te manque déjà ? »

_« Je suis devant chez toi alors dis à ton joli cœur qu'il arrête de te peloter et ramène tes fesses. »_

« Quoi déjà ? »

_« Il est presque cinq heures. »_

« Oh merde, d'accord euh, on arrive !

**Je raccroche et remet mon chemisier. **

« On rentre beau gosse. » lui dis-je.

« Puisqu'il le faut. » souffle-t-il.

**Il remet son t-shirt puis sa veste et on reprend nos places à l'avant de la voiture. Peeta prend quand même son temps pour me ramener chez moi, et il s'arrête devant ma maison vingt minutes plus tard. Johanna m'attend sur le perron. Je vole un baiser à Peeta, attrape mon sac et descend du pick-up.**

« T'as l'air d'avoir fait des folies. » me dit Johanna alors que je la rejoins et que Peeta s'éloigne.

« Pas autant que je l'aurais voulu. ». dis-je, légèrement déçue.

« Ne t'en fais, tu auras toute la nuit pour te défouler si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » me dit-elle avec son tact naturel.

**En dix minutes, je dépose mon sac de cours dans ma chambre en y sortant le mot que j'ai trouvé dans mon casier, je le range avec les dix autres que j'ai eu toute cette semaine – je sais ça fait beaucoup – et je les fourgue dans mon sac de rechange. J'attrape la housse où se trouve mon costume, j'en vérifie l'état puis, satisfaite, je redescends retrouver Johanna qui faisait les cents pas dans mon salon.**

« On peut y aller ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Ouais, c'est bon j'ai tout. » je lui réponds.

« Pourquoi y a personne ? » me demande-t-elle à nouveau.

« Mes parents travaillent et Prim reste chez Rue. » dis-je en sortant de la maison.

« Une petite question. » me dit-elle. « Tes parents savent que tu n'es plus vierge ? On n'en a jamais parlé. »

« Euh, ma mère est au courant vu qu'elle a deviné que j'avais changé et, mon père doit savoir, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. » je réponds.

« Vu que Peeta est encore vivant, il y a deux solutions : soit il n'est pas au courant, soit ta mère a dû le convaincre que vous preniez vous précautions. » expose-t-elle.

« Sans doute. » dis-je. « On peut éviter de parler de ma vie sexuelle et de mes parents, s'il te plaît ? »

**Elle ouvre la porte et me fait signe de passer. Elle file vers sa voiture pendant que je verrouille la porte avant de suivre Johanna jusqu'à sa voiture.**

**Johanna habite dans un quartier différent du mien… Bien plus aisée. Tous dans sa famille étaient médecins ou avocats, ce qui fait que sa maison ressemble presque à un palace. Pas autant que peuvent l'être les parents de Cato ou de Clove, ou tous ces petits crétins prétentieux de notre lycée… mais contrairement à eux Johanna n'étale pas l'argent de sa famille, c'est pour ça que je m'entends si bien avec elle et que Gale sort avec depuis cinq ans. Elle est dingue mais on l'aime pour ça justement. On file directement dans sa chambre à l'étage. La petite fête de ce soir se passerait dans le jardin. Y a de grande chance pour que certains finissent dans la piscine, comme à chaque fois que Johanna organise une fête. Une fois dans la chambre, je pose ma housse et mon sac sur le lit, avant de sortir du sac la pile de mot et de la tendre à Johanna, déterminée à lui en parler.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » me demande-t-elle en s'en emparant.

« J'en reçois depuis une semaine. Dans mon courrier chez moi, dans mon casier au lycée, ou bien dans mon sac. » je lui explique. « Lis-les par pitié ! »

**Elle s'assoit sur le lit et les ouvre, les lisant une par une.**

« _Ce soir je te verrais enfin et je te déclarerais mon amour_… _Tu as des yeux plus scintillants que les étoiles…_ »

« C'est bon, arrête de les lire à haute voix s'il te plaît. » lui dis-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

« D'où ça vient tout ça ? » me demande-t-elle.

« J'en sais rien, je les reçois mais je ne sais pas qui c'est. » je réponds dans un soupir.

« Tu penses que c'est Peeta ? Après tout, c'est votre anniversaire aujourd'hui… » commence-t-elle à dire mais je la coupe.

« Non, Peeta fait en sorte que je sache que c'est lui. »

« Ouais, il aurait pu signer _'Ton blondinet d'amour' _ou bien _'Ton petit pain au fromage fondu'._ » se moque-t-elle.

« Hey… » dis-je avant de rire.

**Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être bête. Je réussis à me calmer.**

« Tu crois que je devrais en parler à Peeta ? » je demande sans savoir quoi faire.

« Hum, attends de voir si ce mystérieux admirateur se montre ce soir. » me répond-elle.

« Hein, tu le laisseras entrer ? » je m'étonne.

« S'il te dit qu'il te verra ce soir alors c'est forcément quelqu'un qu'on connait. » me dit-elle.

« Ouais bah je lui ferais vite comprendre que je ne suis ni libre ni intéressée. » dis-je en rangeant les lettres dans le sac.

« Bon, je vais voir où en est la préparation pour ce soir, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. » me dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

**Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je me laisse tomber sur le tapis au pied du lit, et je remonte les genoux contre ma poitrine, les entourant de mes bras. Je réfléchis, ou du moins j'essaye de savoir qui a pu m'envoyer ces lettres, et déposer les trois que j'ai eu dans mon casier, notamment celle d'aujourd'hui et celle déposée dans mon sac à mon insu. Pour pouvoir les scotcher contre la paroi du casier, il faut que la personne connaisse mon code, mais uniquement moi la connait… Comment cette personne – qui qu'elle soit – peut-elle connaître la combinaison de **_**mon**_** casier ? Peut-être faut-il que je demande à l'administration de la changer. En plus, il ne m'aide en rien à savoir qui il peut être puisqu'il tape ses lettres à l'ordinateur. Réfléchis Katniss, réfléchis… Non, ça ne peut pas être Peeta, il est plus du genre à m'envoyer des textos. Mais qui ? Grrr j'en ai marre de pas savoir. S'il se pointe ce soir il risque d'avoir chaud aux fesses. Je suis une fille heureuse avec mon Peeta et je n'ai pas l'intention de gâcher ce bonheur. D'ailleurs, je prends mon portable et je lui envoie un texto.**

'_**Tu me manques, je t'aime !'**_

**J'appuie sur **_**'Envoyer' **_**et il me répond aussitôt.**

_**« Idem mon bébé, je t'aime ! »**_

**Je décide de le bombarder de SMS le temps que Johanna ne revienne.**

'_**Tu fais quoi ?'**_

_**« Pense à toi et à ton corps de déesse. »**_

**Instantanément, je rougis.**

'_**Tu dis des sottises.'**_

_**« Du tout, et je te le prouverais cette nuit en te croquant. »**_

**Un frisson me parcoure le corps jusqu'aux orteils. On ne fait pas autant l'amour qu'on le souhaitait mais il sait toujours comment faire augmenter ma température corporelle. Johanna revient au moment où je réponds à Peeta.**

« J'ai besoin d'un avis. » me dit-elle.

**Je lis la réponse de Peeta. J'ai chaud. Trop chaud. J'ai chaud à un tel point que je risque d'avoir besoin d'une douche froide. Je lui réponds vite fait et je range mon téléphone dans mon sac avant de suivre ma meilleure amie jusqu'à son jardin, en grande partie déjà décoré. Il y a encore quelques petites ajustassions à faire. Deux grandes tables sont disposées de chaque côté du jardin. Une nappe – une noire et une orange – les recouvrait. Un épouvantail grandeur nature est placé près de la sono, là où le DJ – que Johanna embauche pour la soirée depuis trois ans déjà – est en train de faire les derniers réglages pour la musique. Je le salue poliment, quand Johanna s'approche de moi, un squelette en plastique aussi grande qu'elle dans les bras.**

« Tu vas l'accrocher où ? » je lui demande, en me rappelant en avoir vu un accroché à la porte d'entrée.

« Je pensais le mettre dans la piscine. » me dit-elle.

« Pourquoi pas. » lui dis-je.

« Adjugé ! » déclara-t-elle avant de jeter le squelette en plastique dans la piscine.

**Je me mets à rire devant sa nonchalance puis je me laisse entraîner jusqu'à la cuisine, dont l'odeur des petits fours me monte au nez et me donne l'eau à la bouche. Mon estomac se met à gargouiller aussitôt. **

« J'ai commandé une centaine de pains au fromage. » me dit Johanna.

« Ils sont où ? » je m'empresse de demander, sachant très bien qu'elle les a commandé chez les Mellark.

« Ils ne seront livrés que dans deux heures. » m'informe-t-elle en riant.

**Mon air renfrogné et affamé la fit rire davantage. Je regarde l'heure sur le minuteur du four et il est déjà plus de six heures passées. **

« Euh, je vais prendre ma douche. » dis-je à Johanna.

« D'accord, je viendras te faire ta coiffure d'ici une heure. » me dit-elle.

« OK ! » dis-je en sortant de la cuisine.

**La salle de bain de Johanna – qui est reliée à la chambre est aussi grande que celle-ci, mais bon, ce n'est pas non plus la première fois que je viens chez elle pour le week-end. Je sais où trouver les serviettes… J'attrape ma trousse de toilettes dans mon sac et entre dans la salle d'eau. Je me déshabille et entre dans la douche. Je détache ma tresse et règle la température de l'eau avant de me laisser bercer par le jet sur mon corps. Je me frictionne les cheveux avec mon shampoing, me frotte activement le corps et je vérifie d'être bel et bien épilée. Les jambes, les aisselles et ailleurs. Parfait ! Peeta n'aura pas de mauvaise surprise en me déshabillant cette nuit… Oui, j'ai bien l'intention de faire l'amour avec mon petit ami. On en profite autant qu'on peut, chaque fois qu'on le peut. C'est très rare qu'on le fasse après les cours car Peeta va très souvent travailler à la boulangerie de sa famille… Bref, tout ça pour dire que ça fait exactement trois semaines qu'on n'a rien fait, que mes règles sont finies depuis plus d'une semaine et que j'ai bien l'intention de m'éclater.**

**Assise devant la coiffeuse de Johanna – en bois blanc et vert – je suis enroulée dans une serviette de bain et je laisse mon esprit divaguer tandis que les doigts de ma copine me triturent les cheveux. Je repense à ce jour, il y a trois ans, lorsque Johanna nous a proposé de passer le week-end d'Halloween chez elle… Gale, Peeta et moi… Nous n'étions qu'amis à ce moment-là, mais tout a changé…**

_**Flash-back !**_

_**Trois ans plus tôt !**_

_**Je me souviens très bien de cette soirée. Gale et Johanna sont assis dans un fauteuil… ou plutôt Johanna est assise sur Gale et je suis sûre qu'il la tripote sous la couverture qui les recouvre. Peeta et moi sommes assis sur le canapé, en tout bien tout honneur. Regarder des films d'horreurs n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, et j'en veux à Johanna de me forcer la main, mais je ferme les yeux quand ça devient trop sanglant. Je suis recouverte d'une couverture. Je sens la main de Peeta prendre la mienne par-dessous la couverture. J'esquisse un sourire à ce contact, quand une scène violente passe sur l'écran. Je ferme les yeux et la main de Peeta serre la mienne. Un cri perçant retentit alors je me bouche les oreilles. Je tremble de tous mes membres et la seule chose que j'entends c'est **_**sa **_**voix… Peeta me prend dans ses bras et me chuchote tout bas '**__C'est bientôt finit.__**' **_

_« Il faut que je prenne l'air. » dis-je._

_**Peeta m'aide à me relever. J'ai les jambes toutes engourdies. Je regarde Johanna et Gale, et ils sont trop occupés à s'embrasser pour nous prêter la moindre attention. Ecœurant… Une fois dans le jardin, le froid me mord la peau mais je m'en fiche. Je ferme les yeux et referme les bras autour de moi.**_

_« Tu te sens mieux ? » me demande Peeta._

_« Oui, merci. » je réponds sans le regarder._

_**Il me met mal à l'aise. J'ai des sentiments pour lui mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque.**_

_« Katniss ? » m'appelle-t-il._

_« Hum ? » fis-je sans ouvrir les yeux._

_« Tu peux me regarder s'il te plaît ? » me demande-t-il._

_**Quelque chose dans sa voix m'interpelle. Comme s'il était nerveux. J'ouvre les yeux et tourne mon regard vers le sien. Ses prunelles noisette me transpercent. Il est tout près de moi. Je sens mon cœur cogner dans ma poitrine. **_

_« C'est ce soir ou jamais. » souffle-t-il._

_« Qu… »_

_**Il prend ma joue en coupe dans sa main et m'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont douces. C'est exactement la sensation que j'imaginais pour mon premier baiser. Peeta est en train de m'embrasser… mais il y met fin, à mon grand regret.**_

_« Je t'aime Katniss, depuis le premier jour ! » m'avoue-t-il._

_« Tu… t'es amoureux de moi ? » dis-je en retenant mes larmes._

_« Si tu savais à quel point. » me dit-il en caressant ma joue._

_« J'avais peur que tu ne ressentes rien pour moi, c'est pour ça que je garde un peu mes distances avec toi… Je t'aime aussi ! » lui dis-je en me collant à lui._

_**Il me serre dans ses bras et enfoui son visage dans mon cou.**_

_**Cette nuit-là, on la passe ensemble, allongés l'un contre l'autre dans la chambre d'amie… sous la même couette.**_

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

**Je me rappelle de la joie que j'ai ressentie ce soir là. Peeta m'aimait et je l'aimais en retour. Depuis ce jour-là, on est inséparable et plus amoureux que jamais. Je sais que c'est avec lui que je veux faire ma vie.**

_« Katniss ? »_

**Je sors de ma léthargie et attrape le regard de Johanna à travers le miroir de sa coiffeuse… Hum, elle a déjà bien avancée sur ma coiffure.**

« Quoi ? » je demande.

« Ça fait bien cinq minutes que je te parle mais tu n'as pas l'air de m'entendre. » me dit-elle. « Où t'étais partie ? »

« Oh euh, je repensais au soir où Peeta et moi on s'est mit ensemble. » je réponds.

« Ce que tu peux être fleur bleue. » soupire-t-elle.

« C'est pas de ma faute, je suis comme ça. » lui dis-je.

« Ouais, tu veux plutôt dire que Peeta a déteint sur toi. » me dit-elle en terminant mes bouclettes.

« Tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard ? » je demande.

« Jalouse ? Moi ? De toi et joli cœur ? » hausse-t-elle. « Non, ma relation avec Gale me convient très bien. On sait montrer à l'autre qu'on s'aime, mais on n'est pas aussi niais que toi et ton petit boulanger. »

« Mon boulanger est très doué de ses mains. » lui dis-je, un sourire entendu au visage.

« Ouais, il doit bien te pétrir la pâte. » raille-t-elle.

**On échange un regard et on éclate de rire. Ma coiffure enfin terminée, je vais me changer pendant que Johanna file sous la douche. J'enfile des sous-vêtements couleurs chair, des bas beiges et une robe charleston de la même couleur. Avec Peeta on a choisit de se déguiser comme dans les années 20. Peeta a un costume deux pièces assorties au mien, avec une couleur plus foncée mais on sera parfait. Je mets sur ma tête le petit serre-tête qui va avec mon costume, puis, je glisse une plume blanche sur le côté gauche de ma tête. Johanna possède un grand miroir dans son dressing alors je m'y faufile et me regarde sous toutes les coutures. Les escarpins marron rendent super bien, et je dois avouer que je suis plutôt canon dans cette tenue. **

**A mon tour, j'aide Johanna avec sa coiffure et lui lisse les cheveux. Pendant que je me maquille, Johanna enfile son déguisement de vampire. Une vampire plutôt sexy avec ses bas résilles noires, sa jupe genre soubrette noire, son bustier rouge et sa cape des deux couleurs ainsi que des escarpins noirs. **

« Je rêve ou on est canon ? » me demande Johanna.

**Je réponds par un rire. Quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Johanna regarde sa montre et dit :**

« Tiens, on me livre ton péché mignon ! »

**Yes, les pains au fromage sont là. J'entends Johanna éclater de rire alors que je me précipite hors de la chambre et que je dévale les escaliers pour ouvrir la porte. C'était le frère de Peeta. Le plus âgé.**

« Wow Katniss, tu es superbe. » me dit-il.

« Merci, maintenant donne-moi mes p'tits pains au fromage. » je lui ordonne, ce qui le fais sourire.

**A la place, il donne le carton à Johanna, qui me pousse doucement. Il va chercher le deuxième dans sa camionnette avant de revenir et de nous suivre dans la cuisine pour les déposer sur le plan de travail. **

« C'est Peeta qui a tenu à tous les faire. » m'explique-t-il.

« Faut vraiment qu'il travaille jusqu'à minuit ? » je lui demande en boudant.

« Désolé Katniss, mais oui ! » me répond-il, compatissant. « Mais il va tout faire pour se libérer plus tôt. »

**Je croise les bras en boudant. J'ai froid quand Peeta n'est pas là, et j'ai besoin de lui pour me réchauffer. Johanna me tend un petit pain et je ne résiste pas. Je l'attrape et croque immédiatement dedans… Hum ce que c'est bon !**

**Il est vingt heures. Des enfants sont déjà venus sonner à la porte et Johanna n'a pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir leur faire peur. Quelle garce quand même… mais elle leur a donné une bonne grosse poignée de bonbons à chacun, en sachant qu'elle avait acheté un stock considérable de sucreries. Tout nos amis – en dehors de cette bande de crétin que sont Cato, Glimmer, Clove et Marvel – sonnent tour à tour à la porte et le jardin se retrouve bientôt plein à craquer.**

**La fête bat son plein depuis une heure et demi environs. La nuit est tombée depuis un petit moment, et les projos nous frappent de leur lumière de couleurs alors que la musique résonne sans fin. Le buffet est monstrueux, comme chaque année, mais Johanna a eu la bonne idée de me mettre des petits pains de côtés… Hiihii !**

**Pizzas, bonbons diverses, des chips à foison, des amuse-gueules, des p'tits fours et mes petits pain au fromage jonchés les deux tables ainsi que deux bols de ponch aux fruits et des petites bouteilles de coca, de limonade et de jus pour ceux qui veulent éviter le ponch alcoolisé de Johanna. J'en vois certains qui me regardent avant de prendre un petit pain fromage… Comme si j'allais leur sauter à la gorge. Je me contente de leur sourire avant de me remettre à danser. **

**Le DJ met un slow et les couples se forment. Je sors de la piste et je me dirige vers le buffet m'empiffrer de bonbons et me servir un verre de ponch… Il y a deux bols de ponch… L'un alcoolisé, l'autre non. Je fais un mélange des deux afin de ne pas être pompette trop vite. Il ne faut pas que je me saoule ce soir. Je me suis déjà retrouvé UNE FOIS la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes à vomir mes tripes au dernier anniversaire de Johanna et je m'étais juré de ne jamais recommencé. Cette dernière s'approche alors que le slow continue.**

« On se réchauffe en attendant nos hommes ? » me propose-t-elle en me tendant la main.

**Comment refuser ?**

**On rit, on boit, on mange, on se trémousse… On est bien quoi… quand Gale fait enfin son apparition, son costume assortie à celui de Johanna. Il était habillé en vampire aussi, mais plus sobrement avec un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche par-dessous une chemise rouge plus courte, de longues manches noires en dépassaient et sa longue cape noir lui donnait un air viril. Il l'est déjà sans se costume mais là c'est la caricature de Dracula. Il a mit des lentilles rouges et je dois avouer qu'il me fait peur sur le coup. Johanna se colle à lui sans attendre. Il me regarde et me tend un papier plié en deux… **_**Oh non !**_

« Y a un type qui m'a demandé de te donner ça ! » me dit-il.

**Je lis l'unique phrase tapée à l'ordinateur – comme pour les autres… **_**Mon cœur ne brûle et ne bat que pour toi. **_

« Bon, c'est qui ce type ? » je demande, excédée.

« Aucune idée, je ne l'ai jamais vu avant, ni même au lycée. » répond Gale. « Mais il t'attend dans le salon ! »

**J'en ai marre. Je serre les poings et me dirige donc dans le salon d'un pas déterminé, prête à lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas libre, et encore moins intéressée… Il est au milieu du salon, dos à moi et… non mais je rêve, il me suit à la race ou quoi ? Il porte le même costume que Peeta… CHAPEAU INCLUS ! Je me racle la gorge pour annoncer ma présence. Rien, alors j'attaque !**

« Bon écoute, je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je vais être franche. Bien que tes petites lettres m'ont flattées, je suis en couple et je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter mon petit copain alors ce n'est pas possible entre toi et moi. Je suis très amoureuse et ça ne risque pas de changer. »

**Je le vois rouler des épaules puis, lentement, il se retourne et… Oh – Mon – DIEU !**

« Je suis rassuré de savoir que tu n'as pas l'intention de me quitter. » me dit-il.

« Peeta ? » je m'exclame, sous le choc.

**Ma bouche doit former un grand O. C'est lui mon admirateur secret ? Il s'avance vers moi, retire son chapeau une fois devant moi, puis pose sa main droite sur ma joue et m'embrasse. J'ai comme un flash-back… C'est comme si je repartais trois ans en arrière pour notre premier baiser. Il est tout aussi doux que la première fois. Il libère mes lèvres et me regarde droit dans les yeux.**

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que les lettres venaient de toi ? » je lui demande d'une petite voix. « J'ai vraiment cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je sais, j'ai bien remarqué à quel point tu étais perturbée ces derniers jours. » me répond-il. « Je suis désolé Katniss… »

« Désolé de quoi ? » dis-je.

« De t'avoir fait croire que quelqu'un d'autre avait flashé sur toi… pas que c'est impossible, étant donné que tu es canon et que n'importe quel garçon voudrait sortir avec toi… » commence-t-il à expliquer mais je le coupe.

« Je suis rassurée que ce soit toi, et je me fiche des autres garçons. » dis-je en posant mes mains sur son torse. « Je t'aime, et je ne veux personne d'autre que toi dans ma vie. »

« Je t'aime tellement mon amour. » me souffle-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

**Nos corps se collent automatiquement, et les mains de Peeta se baladent sur mes hanches. Il évite de toucher mes fesses. Heureusement sinon je risque de ne pas tenir très longtemps. Le souffle nous manque et on se sépare. Peeta remet son chapeau et me demande d'une voix très virile :**

« Vous m'accordez la prochaine danse, jolie demoiselle ? »

« Mais avec joie ! » dis-je en lui prenant le bras.

**Partageant un sourire complice, on sort du salon pour retrouver tous nos amis dans le jardin. Un morceau rythmé retentit et Peeta m'entraîne au milieu de la foule et il me fait tourner. Je ris alors qu'il me ramène contre lui. On danse l'un contre l'autre, quand je croise le regard rouge de Gale… Ses lentilles me foutent vraiment la trouille… Lui et Johanna me regardent, un immense sourire au visage et je comprends à présent qu'ils sont au courant de la petite mascarade de Peeta. Je leur souris en retour. Je ne leur en veux pas. Après tout, Peeta a dû leur demander de garder tout ça secret. Je sens les lèvres de Peeta se poser sur mon épaule. Je n'arrête pas de sourire. Je suis tellement heureuse.**

**Peu avant minuit, Peeta et moi tirons notre révérence et il m'attire à l'étage, dans la chambre d'amie qu'on a l'habitude d'occuper quand les parents de Johanna sont absents et que cette dernière nous invite. Cette chambre d'amie était grande. Je ne m'attarde pas sur les couleurs de la chambre et je file m'enfermer dans la salle de bain me faire un brin de toilettes et me soulager car j'ai bu un peu trop de ponch. Quand je ressors de la pièce, Peeta a enlevé sa veste, qu'il a posée sur une chaise avec son chapeau. **

« Tu peux y aller ! » lui dis-je en allant m'asseoir sur le lit.

**J'enlève mon serre-tête et la plume, quand Peeta se penche vers moi et me prend le visage en coupe.**

« Ne commence pas sans moi ! » me chuchote-t-il.

**Il dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres puis va à son tour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'enlève mes escarpins et me masse un peu les pieds et les chevilles à travers mes bas. Je ne les retire pas car je sais que Peeta préfèrera le faire lui-même. Je ferme les yeux et finis par m'allonger sur le dos. Mes pieds pendent au-dessus du lit, et j'attends. J'attends le retour de Peeta, qui ne tarde pas car j'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Je peux sentir son regard brûlant sur mon corps. J'ouvre les yeux et je me mords la lèvre tout en lui rendant son regard. Je me relève pour m'appuyer sur mes coudes.**

« Quoi ? » je lui demande.

« Tu es tellement belle. » me répond-il.

**Il grimpe sur le lit, passe une jambe de chaque côté de mon corps et je m'allonge à nouveau. Je l'attire sur moi en tirant sur sa chemise blanche, que je déboutonne lentement. Il frotte son nez contre le mien, et dès que j'ai terminé de déboutonner sa chemise, je la lui retire et la jette par terre. Je fais glisser mes doigts sur ses épaules, puis de son torse jusqu'à ses abdos. Travailler à la boulangerie de sa famille, soulever des tonnes de sac de farine lui rendait justice, car son corps est d'une perfection. Quand je pose mon regard dans le sien, il capture ma bouche aussitôt. Il s'écarte le temps de changer de position et cette fois, il se place entre mes jambes. Il m'embrasse à nouveau et là, il peut caresser mes jambes, que je remonte le long de nos corps. Ma robe remonte à mesure qu'il me caresse. D'une main, je déboucle sa ceinture et lui déboutonne le pantalon. Ce n'est pas facile mais je réussis à le lui baisser. Il se redresse et saute hors du lit pour se défaire du pantalon. Il n'est plus qu'en boxer. Il m'attrape les jambes. Il dépose une myriade de baiser sur chacune de mes jambes à mesure qu'il enlève mes bas. Il revint se placer entre mes jambes et me retire ma robe, dévoilant mon ensemble couleur chair qui épouse mes courbes. Il s'allonge à nouveau sur moi et le baiser qu'il me donne fait grimper mon désir. Je passe mes mains derrière son dos et fait glissé mes doigts sur sa peau.**

« Peeta… » je marmonne.

« Quoi ? » me demande-t-il en mettant fin au baiser.

« Je sais qu'on a toute la nuit… » dis-je, haletante. « …mais j'ai envie de toi. »

**Il lève les bras de façon à ce qu'ils dépassent de ma tête, et il tire la couverture et le drap. Je m'y glisse mais Peeta se dirige vers la chaise où il a déposé la veste de son costume. Il me rejoint, et je vois dans sa main un emballage de préservatif. Je détache la barrette qui retient une partie de mes cheveux, et ces derniers retombent en cascade ondulée sur mes épaules, se mêlant avec mes bouclettes. Je ne m'attarde pas sur le fait que ça doit faire moche, car Peeta me rejoint et m'attrape par la taille.**

« Et si on se débarrassait de ces dessous encombrants ? » me propose-t-il dans un chuchotement.

« C'est une très bonne idée ! » j'acquiesce en souriant.

**Il passe sa main libre dans mon dos, et dégrafe comme un pro mon soutif, que je jette hors du lit. A mon tour, je lui enlève son boxer, et, pendant qu'il met le préservatif, je me débarrasse de mon dernier sous-vêtement, et je suis à présent entièrement nue. Je ne prends pas la peine de me recouvrir la poitrine, Peeta connait chaque parcelle de mon corps sur le bout des doigts et il y a bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'être pudique avec lui. Il s'allonge sur moi, mais n'entre pas en moi. Il m'embrasse langoureusement, soulevant une de mes jambes et me caresse. Je le sens contre moi, et tout en moi se crispe d'envie. Les trois dernières semaines d'abstinences commencent à me ronger et le petit gémissement qui sort de ma gorge fait sourire Peeta. Je sais qu'il est tout aussi impatient que moi, ses gestes en disent long. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et e**_**nfin**_**, il commence à entrer en moi. Nos lèvres se quittent mais pas nos regards. Sa main ne quitte pas ma jambe et la mienne ne quitte pas ses cheveux. Je me mors la lèvre tellement je me sens complète lorsqu'il est entièrement en moi.**

« Je t'aime ! »

**Nous l'avons dis à l'unisson. Il commence à bouger en moi. Je ferme les yeux mais j'ai besoin de le voir. Autant que lui a besoin de me voir lorsque faisons l'amour. Il est doux. Attentionné. Amoureux… Je vois tout ça dans son regard. Je le ressens dans ses gestes. Je m'humidifie puis me mords les lèvres tellement je retiens mes gémissements. Peeta se penche et m'embrasse le coin de la bouche, mais je tourne la tête et l'embrasse pleinement. Il lâche ma jambe, approfondit le baiser et pose ses bras de chaque côté de mon visage tandis que je l'agrippe sous les épaules, resserrant mes jambes autour de lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je sais qu'elle en dépend. Toute ma vie dépend de Peeta. Je suis complètement accro et dépendante de lui. Je ne vis et ne respire que pour lui, et je sais qu'il en va de même pour lui. Combien de fois m'a-t-il dit qu'il ferait tout pour moi… Je ne les compte plus. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir mais je m'en fiche. Ses pénétrations augmentent. Mon désir s'accentue. Je romps le baiser et cette fois il est trop dur pour moi de retenir mes gémissements. Je geignis fortement, plus fort que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Je me cambre et Peeta en profite pour parsemer mon cou de baisers, sans pour autant cesser de bouger en moi. Je vais exploser s'il continue comme ça. Je peux sentir mon bas ventre se contracter. Mes orteils se crispent et je sens l'orgasme m'envahir. Peeta s'empare de ma bouche et ça ne veut dire qu'une chose : vu le baiser qu'il me donne, il est prêt à exploser lui aussi. Et il explose en même temps que moi… Il reste figé au-dessus de moi, décollant lentement ses lèvres des miennes, le souffle aussi haletant que le mien. Il finit par se laisser tomber sur moi, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Je caresse distraitement ses cheveux alors qu'il est toujours en moi. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Carrément pas ! Oh Seigneur, le deuxième round commence alors que je peine à reprendre mon souffle. **

**Je ressors de la salle de bain – après deux rounds très chaud – vêtue de la chemise de Peeta. J'ai remis mon sous-vêtement mais pas mon soutif. Peeta referme la porte de la chambre… Je fronce les sourcils en grimpant dans le lit mais je souris quand je le vois me montrer un paquet de bonbon et une bouteille d'eau. Il vient me rejoindre dans le lit et me tend la bouteille d'eau, que je prends et je bois une longue gorgée. Bon sang que je meurs de soif. Peeta m'embrasse le cou et je ris, manquant de renverser de l'eau partout. Je glousse comme une collégienne alors que je referme la bouteille d'eau et que je la pose sur la table de nuit. Je regarde Peeta. Il est allongé sur le côté, le paquet de bonbon entre nos corps. Il me regarde et cale un bonbon entre ses dents. On est déjà en novembre mais pour nous, le 31 octobre continue jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte de cette chambre. Je me penche vers lui et croque dans le bonbon, puis, pose ma bouche sur la sienne. **

« Bon anniversaire mon amour, j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autre. » me dit-il alors que je m'allonge à mon tour, face à lui.

« Bien sûr qu'il y en aura d'autre, mais ne me refait plus jamais le coup des lettres anonymes. » je le préviens.

« Je te le promets. » me dit-il en esquissant un sourire. « Mais, ça t'a fait plaisir… les mots je veux dire. »

« Bien sûr, même si j'étais réticente à l'idée qu'un autre garçon que toi me fasse des avances. » j'avoue en soupirant.

« Je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas venu m'en parler. J'aurais peut-être craqué et je t'aurais avoué la vérité. » dit-il.

« Attends, juste une chose, comment tu connais la combinaison de mon casier ? » je lui demande.

« Sérieusement bébé ? Ta combinaison c'est la date de notre première fois. » m'expose-t-il en souriant.

« Comment t'as pu deviner ? » je demande à nouveau.

« Et bien, j'ai d'abord essayé le premier évènement important de notre couple, à savoir notre premier baiser, mais ça ne marchait pas alors, j'ai tenté le deuxième évènement le plus marquant. » explique-t-il avant de rajouter : « C'est une date que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. »

« Moi non plus ! » je réponds. « Gale t'as aidé ? »

« Ouais, c'est lui qui a déposé le deuxième lettre dans ton sac. » me dit-il. « Et qui mettait dans la boîte au lettre les trois que tu as reçu chez toi.3

« Je suis sûre qu'il a trouvé ton idée totalement niaise et fleur bleue. » dis-je, amusée.

« Tu m'étonnes. » me dit-il. « Quand on sait que lui et Johanna ne font rien de démonstratif comme ça. »

« Tant pis pour eux. » dis-je en prenant un bonbon.

**Peeta m'imite. Je me sens bien. Une plénitude totale. Trois ans que je suis heureuse avec ce garçon que j'aime, que mes parents apprécient… Que demander de mieux ?**

« A quoi tu penses ? » me demande-t-il.

« A rien de spécial. » je réponds. « Juste à nous ! »

« Ce n'est pas rien. » me dit-il.

**Il prend un bonbon dans le sachet puis le met entre ses dents avant de se tourner et de poser le paquet de bonbon sur la table de nuit. Il s'approche de moi, et je croque dans le bonbon. Je ne me lasserais jamais de notre petit rituel pour notre anniversaire. On ne s'offre pas de cadeau. On a décidé que les fête tels que Noël, la Saint-Valentin ou encore nos anniversaires respectifs suffisent pour s'offrir un cadeau, mais le jour de notre anniversaire, le seul cadeau qui importe à nos yeux c'est le fait que nous soyons ensemble et plus amoureux que jamais. La main de Peeta se pose sur ma hanche… puis sur ma fesse. Bim, mon désir s'embrase.**

« Encore ? » je m'amuse alors que je le sens se coller contre moi.

« Quoi, t'as plus envie ? » me demande-t-il en faisant la moue.

« T'as encore des préservatifs ? » je demande à mon tour.

**Il hausse les sourcils et sort du lit. Ouh j'ai froid… Il fouille dans sa veste, puis se retourne et me montre deux emballages bleus. **

« Partante pour un troisième round, bébé ? » me demande-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

**Je fais mine de réfléchir tout en remontant la couverture jusqu'à mon cou. Je déboutonne la chemise que je porte, l'enlève et enfin, la jette par terre, et repousse la couverture pour montrer à Peeta que j'étais plus que partante. Il saute sur le lit, me faisant rire puis, remonte la couverture sur nous. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire quand il se colle contre moi. On peut paraître pour deux ados insouciants, mais nous sommes deux adolescents amoureux et sûrs d'être fait l'un pour l'autre. On se moque de ce que pense les autres, tout ce qui compte c'est ce qu'on ressent…**

**Cette année, j'ai passé le meilleur Halloween de toute ma vie !**

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce petit O.S !

A très vite, Aurélie !


End file.
